


Insatiable

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-26
Updated: 2003-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: An alternate ending for episode #304.





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"I think this belongs to you" Justin stood there looking smug. Gorgeous and smug. I look at him for the briefest of moments and then take the shell bracelet that he managed to get back from my little fucker of a nephew. "Thanks". I say, for the first time in a long time, genuinely meaning it. How does he always manage to get me out of trouble? If it hadn't been for him and his fucking smart-ass little plan I'd probably be facing a jail sentence by now. "Any time" he replies, in that beautiful, soft, angelic voice of his. I wish I could just touch him. The distance between us in reality is less than a metre, but emotionally it seems like a huge void. why the hell did I let him go? I've missed him so fucking much, that stupid little twerp. But he's with the fiddler now. "Here, let me," he offers, seeing me about to struggle to put on the bracelet one handed. As he ties the strings together I feel his fingers brush my wrist. My whole body feels on fire - the fires of my desire for him. His head is down in concentration, his blonde hair falling over his eyes now that it's longer - I approve. More to hold on to - no, not for me, I remind myself. For the fiddler. Fuck it, I can't hold it back any longer. I curl my own fingers up and close them around his hand. 

I feel Brian's hand on my own. Fuck. Do I want this? I'm with Ethan now. But who am I kidding? will I ever get over Brian? I would never have done all I did to set his asshole nephew straight if I didn't care about him so fucking much. Christ! he's so beautiful. I glance up and his chocolate brown eyes are staring right into my own. I can see the pain there that my untimely departure caused him, but overriding that I can see his unrestrained desire and wanting. I never thought someone who looked liked him, and could get any guy he wanted, would ever look at me like that. It takes me back - the sincerity, the unspoken question. the ball is my court - pardon the pun - he wants it, but clutching my hand gently is as far as he will go, and I respect him for that. I step closer to him, and it's like we are bits of a jigsaw puzzle, and my jagged edges co-ordinate exactly with his. I can't think of anything now but him. His clean scent - he must have just had a shower - dancing on my nostrils, his eyes boring into mine, his touch, sending tingles up my spine and down to my cock. I tilt my face up closing my eyes, the last thing I see being Brian leaning in. I feel his lips on mine, gently, and then harder. I want him so much. I've never wanted Ethan this much. I feel his tongue sliding into my mouth and I greet it with my own, caressing, massaging. A little groan escapes him and I feel his cock pressing against me, hard and probably painful. I break the kiss for just a second and yank him inside, slamming the loft door closed behind me. I pin him up against a pillar and crush my mouth to his again, putting my arms around his neck and lifting up on my tiptoes to be level with him. His kisses become harder still, and it's like we've been possessed by wild, fierce, feral animals. I feel his hands under my shirt, striving to tug it off. It falls to the floor forgotten as I return the favour, and before I know it we're naked, me still pinning him to the pillar, trapping him beneath my slender frame. I feel his hands around my cock as he begins to move them up and down, eliciting a moan of pleasure from me. I gasp and break the kiss, and suddenly he over powers me and swings me around, pushing me up against the pillar where he was a moment before. I think he's going to take control like he always does, and I'm about to protest when he drops to his knees in supplication and takes my hard cock in his mouth, covering it saliva. Brian rarely gives blow jobs - he's usually the one receiving them. 

Fuck - I'm on my knees in front of him and I don't even care - I even like it. The sight of his cock only makes mine harder, and suddenly all I want to do is feel it sliding down my throat and making him scream my name. I take him whole in my mouth and start to suck, moving my tongue up and down the shaft and over the sensitive head. I hear him moan, making me harder still. I feel his hands in my hair, holding great clumps of it tightly, as if to check this is really happening - Brian Kinney giving head to some blonde little twink - only he's not just a twink. he's so much more than that. I know Justin intimately, and so I can tell that he's about to shoot. I increase my pace, sucking harder, and hear him cry my name, thrusting his dick deeper into my throat as his cum slides down my gullet. Nothing has ever tasted sweeter. I keep his cock in my mouth, milking him and relishing every drop. I thought I'd never have this opportunity again. 

I can hear my breath coming in ragged gasps. I knew Brian was good, but damn! that was the best it has ever been. I want to give him something back but don't want to just give him head. I want to fuck him - hell, I've always wanted to fuck him. and he's only ever let me do it once. He gets up and I speak for the first time since the kiss. "Let me fuck you" I say, daring him with my eyes to say no. He studies me for a moment and my heart sinks, then he leans in and kisses me again. I can taste myself on his lips and instantly I'm hard again, ready for more. He pulls me to the bedroom and gets a condom out of the bowl by his bed, and the bottle of lube. Wordlessly he hands them to me. I can hardly breathe I'm so excited. He lies down on his back while I roll the condom on, And then squirt some lube onto my fingers. I reach down and gently spread it on his hole, slipping one finger in, and then two, to open him up. His eyes close in pleasure and his lips part as I tease him momentarily. "Justin" he says, his voice husky. "just fuck me will you?" It's obvious how much he wants it. I grab his legs and put them on my shoulders, and line my cock up with his hole, pressing it in. He gasps as the first few inches slide in and I pause for a moment, letting him get used to it. Then I carry on pushing until I've filled him completely. I let out the breath I've been holding, and start to thrust. 

I can feel his cock sliding in and out of me, and it's never felt so good. With each thrust he gets a little deeper, and any minute his cock will reach my prostate and I'll lose it. With a quick movement he leans down and kisses me fiercely, still pumping harder and harder. I put my arms around his neck and vaguely hear myself and him moaning and gasping incoherently. It feels so fucking amazing as his cock rams against my prostate, and any minute now I'm going to cum. I feel his hand move down between my legs and wrap around my cock, sliding up and down, jerking me off. I shut my eyes in pleasure but then open them again - I want to see his face. His lips are parted and sweat is glistening on his brow, matting his hair. He looks perfect to me. I'm close and I can tell he is too by his ragged breath and face contorted with ecstasy. He gives one last pull on my leaking cock and rams me hard, and I feel the orgasm washing over me, vaguely aware that I'm uttering his name over and over. The spaasming of my hole sends him over the edge too, and he grunts as he shoots into the condom. sated, he lies inside of me for a moment, kissing me softly. Then he pulls out, and I feel desperately empty. We lie there for a time in each other's arms, where we should always have been. But the inevitable question cannot be avoided. "shouldn't you be getting back to your boyfriend?" I ask, sick with the prospect of him leaving so soon after our reunion. "Yeah". he says uncomfortably, and I can tell he doesn't want to go, as much as I want him to stay. He gets up and begins to pull on his clothes that are scattered around the loft, and when he is 'decent' once more, turns to look at me still lying on the bed, and his eyes tell me everything his mouth doesn't. He'll be back, sooner or later. As the loft door slides closed, I lean back onto my pillow, and fall blissfully into a contented slumber, knowing that I've finally got my baby back.


End file.
